ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LarryBoy (Netflix TV series)
LarryBoy is an American 2D-animated Christian superhero action-comedy web television series created for Netflix by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki and produced by Big Idea Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation Television. It is a spin-off of VeggieTales, a Christian-themed video and film series starring anthropomorphic vegetables. Premiering in 2019, the series follows Larry the Cucumber as he balances his double life as a billionaire superhero while protecting the citizens of Bumblyburg. Each season consists of 13 22-minute episodes and contains a different story arc. Premise Bumblyburg has been littered with danger for a long time, and billionaire Larry the Cucumber has decided that enough is enough. This leads to him donning a pair of plungers and becoming the superhero LarryBoy. Accompanied by his trustworthy butler Alfred, LarryBoy goes around fighting villains of all kinds. When he's not patrolling the city, he works as a janitor at the Daily Bumble in an effort to keep track of what's happening in the city. But he still has many important lessons to learn since he hasn't been working as a masked vigilante for long. Season 1 LarryBoy's origin story plays an important role throughout the first season. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Characters Heroes * Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy (voiced by Mike Nawrocki): ** A billionaire who works as a janitor at the Daily Bumble while also defending the city of Bumblyburg as a superhero. He is often seen as an oddball, but possesses a pure heart and a silly personality. He moved to Bumblyburg to have a new life, but was annoyed at how much crime had affected the city. He designed his own super-suit complete with plungers for ears and did what he could to lower the crime rate. LarryBoy uses the LarryMobile as his primary mode of transportation, but also uses his plungers to swing across town. * Archibald "Alfred" Asparagus (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** Larry's best friend and trusted butler who assists him in his crime-fighting duties. He is usually the straight man in his friendly partnership with Larry and is a close friend to his family. He supplies LarryBoy with all of his gadgets, including the LarryMobile. * Bob the Tomato (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** The chief editor of the Daily Bumble and Larry's childhood friend. He is skeptical of LarryBoy's methods at first, but eventually warms up to him. * Junior Asparagus (voiced by Lisa Vischer): ** A young kid with an appreciation for LarryBoy and superheroes in general. He is curious and headstrong, but is no stranger to finding himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. He becomes a cub reporter for the Daily Bumble somewhere in season 2 and develops a brotherly relationship with Larry. In the future, he will have become Bumblyburg's next protector after LarryBoy's retirement. * Vicki Cucumber (voiced by Tara Strong): ** A star reporter for the Daily Bumble. She is very fond of her work and does everything she can to please Bob and stay on top of her game. She can be quite rude at times, particularly to Larry, but still has a heart of gold. She develops feelings for LarryBoy but doesn't seem to feel the same way about Larry, much to the initial disappointment of the latter. She also has a bit of a sister-brother relationship with Junior and trains him to be a skilled cub reporter. * Officer Scooter Carrot (voiced by Jim Poole): ** A police officer who works at the Bumblyburg Police Department. He has a tremendous amount of respect for LarryBoy, who makes his work a little easier. He is responsible for the creation of the Larry-Signal, which is used to contact LarryBoy in times of peril. * Detective Wally P. Nezzer (voiced by Phil LaMarr): ** A private detective with a gruff personality. He often works with the police, but prefers to work alone. He tends to run into LarryBoy from time to time, and while he doesn't show it often, he does harbor a bit of respect for him. * Bok Choy (voiced by Hoon Lee): ** A retired superhero who once defended Bumblyburg and has since devoted his life to training various crime-fighters. He is introduced in season 1 as an old friend of Alfred's and, as a favor to him, trains LarryBoy to become a better fighter. * Petunia Rhubarb (voiced by Cydney Trent): ** A rhubarb who moves to Bumblyburg during the second season and becomes an reporter. She quickly becomes a close friend to Larry and an ally to LarryBoy. * The Dark Crow (voiced by Emilio Rivera): ** A professional superhero from Lollyhaven who takes his work very seriously. He initially considers LarryBoy a nuisance and thinks that he's not worthy enough to be a sidekick, let alone a superhero. * The Scarlet Tomato (voiced by Dan Castellaneta): ** The defender of Puggslyville who can fly and defy gravity. He can also shoot lasers from his head. He is shown to be rather redundant at times. * Lola Twizzle/Lemon Twist (voiced by Kari Wahlgren): ** A respected superhero with the ability to create storms, strong winds and tornadoes. * Ed Blinkenderfer/Electro-Melon (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): ** A young doctor who was accidentally struck by electrical nexus and transformed into a large melon through emotional energy. * Hot Tamale (voiced by Jaime Camil): ** A hot pepper who possesses blazing breath and is a literal hothead. * Sweet Potato (voiced by Vanessa Marshall): ** A masked potato with unbelievable strength and perfect white teeth. She has a reputation of being the most good-natured superhero in the world. * Bubble Gum (voiced by Tom Kenny): ** A celery stick with the power to stretch like bubble gum, hence the name. Villains * The Bad Apple (voiced by Cynthia West): ** An apple who can be seen as the personification of temptation. She is considered as LarryBoy's most dangerous nemesis. * Curly the Worm (voiced by Tim Hodge): ** The Bad Apple's loyal partner. * Motato (voiced by Rob Paulsen): ** A potato mad scientist who is more of a nuisance to LarryBoy than an actual threat. * The Mother Weed (voiced by Cree Summer): ** An mutated plant queen who spreads rumors to grow stronger. * Fibrilous Maximus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** The king of an alien race who is bent on using lies to conquer every planet in the universe. Episodes Season 1 # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Trivia * The series can be seen as a reboot of Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. In addition, it uses elements and characters from the aforementioned series as well as the original LarryBoy episodes such as Larry being a millonaire. * The show takes inspiration from other animated superhero shows such as Underdog, Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures, Darkwing Duck, Batman: The Animated Series and The Spectacular Spider-Man. * Some of the original VeggieTales characters have their original voices for this series (Lisa Vischer, Cydney Trent, etc.). ** Mr. Nezzer returns for this series, but is voiced by Phil LaMarr. ** Tress MacNeille returns to voice Madame Blueberry, but uses a French accent. * While other superheroes exist in the show, the League of Incredible Vegetables is not featured in this show as an actual team. Petunia is simply a reporter, Bob is just a chief editor, and Mr. Lunt is a barista. Junior occasionally pretends to be a superhero and eventually becomes one in the distant future, replacing LarryBoy as the defender of Bumblyburg. * Vicki Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb both appear in the series as potential love interests for Larry. Larry quickly develops feelings for Vicki, but she would rather accept him as a friend and prefers LarryBoy over him. He eventually accepts this and develops a friendly relationship with Petunia that inevitably turns to romance within later seasons. * Some of the characters have slightly altered personalities in this series. ** Vicki's personality in this show is different from her personality in Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. She can be quite rude to Larry, although that's possibly due to jealousy. However, she still has cares about people other than herself. * Bok Choy is the only other superhero aside from LarryBoy to be introduced in season 1. * Some episodes in the first season of this show do not end with LarryBoy saving the day; someone else manages to complete the task instead. This is a reference to three of the four original LarryBoy-focused VeggieTales episodes, which end with someone other than LarryBoy saving Bumblyburg. * The show uses 2D-animated versions of the classic VeggieTales characters' original designs. * The opening theme is a modern cover of the original LarryBoy theme song. * The series is said to be a slightly darker interpretation of the LarryBoy franchise for the old-school fans while also remaining lighthearted enough for the newer generation. Category:Netflix Category:Larryboy Category:VeggieTales Category:Big Idea Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:Spin-off Category:Reboots Category:2D animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:American animated television series Category:Superhero television series Category:TV Series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Reimagining Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:American action comedy shows Category:Netflix shows Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Superhero shows Category:Television Series